<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my baby don’t like it when you come around by writermercury</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052015">my baby don’t like it when you come around</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermercury/pseuds/writermercury'>writermercury</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Chaptered, Historical Inaccuracy, JaeYong - Freeform, Love at First Sight, M/M, Prince Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Royalty, Short, Star-crossed, star-crossed lovers, thief lee taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:00:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermercury/pseuds/writermercury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which taeyong is a thief who set out to steal the crown jewels, and jaehyun is the prince who catches him. </p><p>fortunately, jaehyun thinks taeyong is just too pretty to be arrested.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was so close.</p>
<p>Taeyong held his breath as he crept through the small chamber just before the usually heavily-guarded vault where the Crown Jewels were. Tonight, however, there was only one guard stationed, his sword resting by his waist. Taeyong supposed he was lucky that he didn’t have to take out an army, after all, he was just one small peasant boy. He wouldn’t have been able to take them.</p>
<p>The thief snuck up behind the guard slowly. His back was still turned to the trespasser, shoulders relaxed in a false sense of security. Slowly, so slowly, Taeyong crept up behind him. Slowly, until he stood right behind the guard. It was almost comical how badly the guards were trained, but Taeyong could laugh another day. There was an important task. He slowly pulled his knife out, slowly lifting his arm, slowly…</p>
<p>The guard dropped to the ground almost silently, blood leaking gently from the gash in his neck onto the cold, marble floor. </p>
<p>The vault was right there. So, so close, he just had to get the vault open. A simple bobby pin would do the trick he gathered, as he jammed the clip in praying that lock picking was fairly easy. And as it turned out, it was, as the vault door opened with a creak so loud it threatened to blow Taeyong’s operation, but the thief was too excited to care. He slowly walked into the vault, eyes widening as he caught sight of his lifelong goal. The Crown Jewels.</p>
<p>Months of preparation, years of training, a whole life he spent dreaming for this very moment where he would lay eyes upon the most expensive set of jewels in the world. Once he had these, he could do anything. Taeyong lifted the glass casing from the crown, setting it to the side as he eyed the most treasured item in the country. It was right there, to touch, to grab and to steal, right there in front of his very eyes. He slowly picked it up and weighed it in his hands, hands shaking slightly. Nothing could’ve prepared him for that moment of power, of happiness, as he held the prized crown in his small hands. He could only imagine the lavish life he would live, full of money and power and—</p>
<p>“I do not think that belongs to you.”</p>
<p>Taeyong let out a quiet scream and jumped up, the crown almost slipping from his hands as he made desperate attempts to hold onto it. He whipped his body around to glare at the figure who frightened him, yet he only saw a black silhouette illuminated by the smallest amount of light just on his face, though it was still barely visible. He had a deep voice, one that thundered throughout the room, and yet Taeyong still couldn’t bite his tongue back.</p>
<p>“Could you cut it out? I almost dropped this shit!” He scolded, voice no more than a hushed and annoyed whisper.</p>
<p>“Care to explain why you are holding the Royal Crown in your hands, thief?” The voice continued, echoing throughout the stone walls of the vault.</p>
<p>“I mean, personally I think it’s pretty fuckin’ obvious, but if you want, I’ll explain why someone would steal the fucking crown since your brain clearly hasn’t developed past the point of a child, hm?” Taeyong spat, adrenaline coursing through his veins. He should be running, or praying for his life, and internally he was. He prayed to the Gods that he would be saved from this situation, that he could be granted freedom and not whatever the dreaded Tower of London had to offer. And yet, here he was, still arguing pettily with a random guard.</p>
<p>“You have quite the mouth. You should learn when to shut up.” </p>
<p> “Was never in my blood, sir.” Taeyong spoke, a mocking tilt to his tone as he used the pointless honourifics. </p>
<p>“But thieving is, huh? How did you even manage to get here, peasant? You hardly look like the type to kill a guard.” </p>
<p>“I killed three, actually.” </p>
<p>“Hm. Well that is just no good, is it?”</p>
<p> “Oh really? I wouldn’t have known.” </p>
<p>The figure stepped closer to Taeyong, his face finally becoming visible to the thief. And god damn, Taeyong hated how hot this man was, but he had other things to worry about. Namely, the crown in his small hands and the exit to the vault blocked. It would be a hard battle, given how this man was literally twice his size, but the thief knew he could handle it. He had to, this was life or death after all.</p>
<p>“Did you really have to be ridiculously hot? It makes it a shame that I have to kill you.” He mumbled under his breath.</p>
<p>The man stepped even closer. Now, he was towering over Taeyong, but the latter didn’t dare tear his gaze away. His mask concealed his feelings of fear, his fright, masking it with a darkness waiting to strike at everything in its path. </p>
<p>“Kill me? Why on Earth would you do that?”</p>
<p> Taeyong knew that tone. That teasing, mocking tone, the tone he loved to use so much. And it infuriated him how easily the man before him could use it against him.</p>
<p>“Because you’re in my god damn way, sir. What’s not clickin’?” Taeyong spat. The friendliness was gone, only venom laced into his speech. Too much was at stake for Taeyong to play nice.</p>
<p>“What’s not clickin’, theif,” the man began, the mocking edge weaving itself in with the anger as the man seemingly towered over Taeyong even more, “is why you thought you could kill my guards, break into my home and steal my belongings without facing the consequences.” </p>
<p>Taeyong’s eyes widened yet again. No way. </p>
<p>“Your guards? What are you, the King? I thought he was old and wrinkly, and shit like that.” Taeyong whispered in disbelief. He had definitely fucked up, and there was no escape. He was done for.</p>
<p>“Close. The Prince. The name is Jung Jaehyun, learn it, and learn it well.” The Prince, or rather Jaehyun, said, his voice rising in volume as he got angrier.</p>
<p>“The Prince. Right.” Taeyong said shakily under his breath. How was he supposed to get out of it?“I killed nobody. I am here on a sightseeing trip w-with my mother, and I have a chronic illness which makes me take glass off treasured objects. I’ll be leaving now.” Taeyong said quickly and bowed once, before running towards the exit. He couldn’t physically fight the Prince, but he could at least try to outrun him. Or so he thought, until he felt a solid pressure on his arm pulling him back.</p>
<p>“Hey, you heathen! Let go of me!” Taeyong whisper-yelled, struggling against Jaehyun’s tight grip. But he suddenly went quiet when Jaehyun pulled him right up to his chest, glaring down at him. As afraid as Taeyong was, he couldn’t help but blush a little just from how hot Jaehyun was, especially when angry. He was a man, after all. Thank god the mask concealed his pink cheeks.</p>
<p>“I am the heathen, hm? I did not kill three guards, thief.” Jaehyun spat and stared down the shorter male.</p>
<p>All went quiet. Taeyong bit back any insults he had, anything he wanted to say, as shivers wracked down his spine. He was at the mercy of the Prince, the one he’d just spat insults at left and right, and it wasn’t looking good. For the first time in a long time, Taeyong was simply afraid.</p>
<p>And then, Jaehyun spoke.</p>
<p>“Take off your mask.”</p>
<p>Taeyong sputtered. He wasn’t in a position to disobey, especially since they would probably tear his mask off when he would be arrested, but he couldn’t find it in himself to do it. Perhaps it was the last fighting spirit in him.</p>
<p>“Can’t you just take it off yourself?” </p>
<p> “I asked you to do it. No, I ordered you to do it. Take it off.” Jaehyun said again, his grip on Taeyong’s arm tightening for a moment. A warning.</p>
<p>Taeyong sighed in frustration and slowly took his mask off, using his free hand to brush his hair back and try to look at least somewhat presentable. </p>
<p>Jaehyun grew quiet for a moment as he stared at Taeyong. He had to admit, this thief was pretty. So pretty, and so brave too, feisty and prepared to fight, and Jaehyun found himself instantly drawn to the thief.  Even when Taeyong first spoke, he knew there was something… different about him. Something that Jaehyun wanted to explore, to admire, something that set off alarms in his heart. And seeing how pretty the thief was only solidified that.</p>
<p>Taeyong couldn’t help but go slightly pink when he saw Jaehyun staring at him like that. And Jaehyun was quick to take notice, a smirk slowly growing on his face as he watched the thief grow flustered under his intense gaze.</p>
<p>“What name do you go by, pretty?” Jaehyun whispered, loosening his grip on the boy slightly. He knew the thief wouldn’t run.</p>
<p>Taeyong went even more red at the compliment. Was he really going to get out of this because the Prince of the country found him pretty? Apparently so. He wasn’t complaining.</p>
<p>“Lee Taeyong.” He simply whispered, averting his gaze. Taeyong didn’t know if he could handle another second of looking into Jaehyun’s deep eyes. He would get too lost in them.</p>
<p>“Lee Taeyong…” Jaehyun whispered, letting the name roll off his tongue. It was pretty, much like the boy before him. It suited him so well, he thought, and suddenly Jaehyun could barely hold himself back.</p>
<p>“Go.” He said simply and let go of Taeyong. </p>
<p>The thief stood in his place in shock, eyes wide for the third time that night. </p>
<p>“What did you just say, Prince Jaehyun?” Taeyong sputtered, the name slipping out of him, almost as a reflex. And Jaehyun couldn’t deny that he loved the way Taeyong called him.</p>
<p>“Go. You’re pardoned, Taeyong. But only this once, and if I catch you here again, you don’t want to know what I’ll end up doing. Now go.” Jaehyun said and stepped back into the darkness. Taeyong hated how he missed the man’s warmth. </p>
<p>“How generous of you, Prince Jaehyun. See you around.” Taeyong said with a gentle giggle before he ran back into the tunnel and turned around one last time. He caught Jaehyun’s eye one last time, the pair locking gazes through the darkness as time seemed to freeze. Jaehyun stared at Taeyong, taking in one last look at the beauty that would haunt him for years, a shadow of someone he could never have, a ghost of a man so beautiful he could easily beat every woman in the country. A man he had stupidly fallen for, a man that was a thief.</p>
<p>Taeyong smiled gently to himself and began to run, hands shaking as he realised that he’d failed.</p>
<p>Rather than stealing the Crown Jewels, he’d stolen the heart of the Prince, and the Prince had stolen his.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Old habits die hard. Taeyong experiences that firsthand.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weeks turned to months, and months turned to a year. A year since Taeyong had attempted the most dangerous robbery ever thought out. A full year since he’d seen the Prince Jaehyun before him, a year since his heart was stolen and never returned.</p><p>Taeyong had left the country soon after the failed heist, wrapped up in his fears that he would be caught soon, that Jaehyun had simply played with him to make his arrest more entertaining. He hid out on a pirate ship which headed towards France, where he lay low for a while. And yet, there was still no news of an attempted robbery nor any news of him being wanted. Perhaps he was in the clear.</p><p>Jaehyun remained on his mind for the whole year that Taeyong was on the run from his own fears, haunting his thoughts and occupying a rather large space in his heart. It was difficult to not think of the Prince, and that was something Taeyong couldn’t understand. Why was he so smitten for a man he met for no more than ten minutes, a man who he threatened to kill? Why was he unable to stop thinking of the royal?</p><p>A whole year later, he was back in his homeland, the place he’d ran away from twelve months ago. London. </p><p>A place full of memories, both good and bad. A place where Taeyong saw Jaehyun in everything. He’d grown in the year he was away, even going so far as to dye his hair a black colour instead of his usual blonde, he’d grown beyond the irresponsible and reckless thief he once was into a professional adult robber. He was slightly taller, slightly more muscular, and definitely more smart. </p><p>It felt like a weird deja vu when Taeyong strapped the bag to his back and crawled to the tunnel he’d dug over a year ago. The thief pulled a black mask over his face yet again, taking a quick look at the outside world. There was a possibility that it would be the last time he would ever see it, if something went wrong again.</p><p>As he began to crawl through the tunnel, Taeyong’s thoughts ran wild.</p><p>Why was he even doing this? He truly didn’t know. He had no desire to steal the Crown Jewels if he was being honest, the flame in his heart to hold the Crown again slowly fizzling out during the year that he spent away, so why was he risking his life to hold an object that no longer held any personal value except monetary to him?</p><p>The answer was simple, but Taeyong refused to accept it. It was always in the back of his mind.</p><p>Jung Jaehyun.</p><p>He longed to see him again. Perhaps attempting to steal the most treasured jewels in the country wasn’t the best way to go about that, but it was too late to back out now. He prayed that even after a year, Jaehyun would find him again. As he peered through the tiny opening to locate the guards, he prayed to see Jaehyun.</p><p>But there was nobody there. Not even any guards. It was strange, but Taeyong pushed the sense of dread out of his mind and allowed the adrenaline to settle in as he pushed through to the entrance of the vault.</p><p>He remembered this feeling, the feeling of power. The rush of adrenaline, the giddiness of being so close to something so forbidden. The knowledge that his life was on the line, that he could be suddenly captured and executed in the blink of an eye. And he revelled in it, any thoughts of Jaehyun pushed to the back of his mind, the mischief and omnipotence pushed to the forefront.</p><p>Taeyong picked the lock with ease and pushed open the door to the vault. His heart sank when yet again, he was met with silence, the absence of Jaehyun hurting now more than ever. It begged the question, why did he care? Why was he so upset that Jaehyun wasn’t there? They only spoke briefly, and Jaehyun even threatened him. Taeyong still remembered Jaehyun’s words and the shiver that ran down his spine after the prince said them.</p><p>‘if I catch you here again, you don’t want to know what I’ll end up doing.’</p><p>Taeyong shook the disappointment off his shoulders as he carelessly removed the glass case from the crown. He still couldn’t find that happiness, that giddiness, it was buried far in his younger self. The real prize that he’d come for wasn’t there. And Taeyong could deny his mind, but he couldn’t deny his heart.</p><p>The thief grasped the crown, the familiarity of the situation amusing, and opened his large bag ready to drop it in. And then he heard it.</p><p>“I do not think that belongs to you.”</p><p>Taeyong recognised that voice. That voice that haunted his dreams and the voice he heard everywhere, the voice that never left his mind. The voice that stole his heart all those months ago. The thief turned around slowly, and his cheeks grew pink as he saw the man whose heart he had unknowingly stolen. </p><p>“Jaehyun.” Taeyong whispered as the room grew quiet. The Prince stepped forward into the dim lighting, a smirk etched onto his face. God, Taeyong hated how much he loved that stupid smirk. He hated how desperate he found himself to get closer to Jaehyun.</p><p>“Missing the honourifics, Taeyong. What on Earth happened to your manners?” Jaehyun spoke deeply, stepping forward until he was standing right in front of the smaller man. It took Taeyong all of his strength to not crumble under the intense gaze.</p><p>“And when did I ever have manners, your Highness?” Taeyong said, his voice just as teasing as Jaehyun’s. Despite his nervousness and how flustered he felt, Taeyong refused to lose in this superficial battle for superiority, a teasing game they had between them. And Taeyong was competitive.</p><p>“You need to learn some, do you not?” Jaehyun responded. Taeyong could feel the Prince’s breath on his clothed face. </p><p>“Perhaps. What’s it to you, Prince?” Taeyong replied. </p><p>“You are so brave, thief, talking this way to a Royal.” </p><p>“A Royal who pardoned said thief.”</p><p>“Well, the thief was simply too pretty to rot in prison.”</p><p>

“And the Royal was too handsome to waste his time on a lowly thief.”

</p><p>“Lowly? Taeyong, you entered our vault with no injuries for the second time.” Jaehyun said with a gentle laugh. For the first time, he was speaking softly to the thief before him, as opposed to the usual teasing tone. And Taeyong couldn’t help but fall for the Prince’s beautiful gentleness.</p><p>“And I’m caught for the second time.” Taeyong joked as he gently took his mask off and brushed his hair back. The air had turned comfortable, and Taeyong was instantly put at ease.</p><p>“Speaking of, why was the tunnel not covered? And why were there no guards?” Taehyong asked, looking up curiously into Jaehyun’s deep brown eyes. It was a question that was invading his mind, buzzing to be answered.</p><p>“Taeyong-ah…” Jaehyun began as he leaned forwards slightly, that annoyingly hot smirk returning as he spoke, “I knew you would return tonight. Or rather, I hoped you would. And I was correct.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t that mean you’d increase security, what, with knowing that there would be a thief infiltrating the Tower?” Taeyong spoke, their gazes locked in an battle of wits and superiority.</p><p>“How could I, when all I wanted was to see the thief who stole my heart?” Jaehyun whispered, his hands finding their place on Taeyong’s waist, fitting like a missing puzzle piece.</p><p>“Stole your heart? Poetic, hm?” Taeyong mumbled as his cheeks grew pink. He couldn’t help but become flustered from Jaehyun’s voice, from his actions, from the Prince in general.</p><p>“It’s in my blood, dear thief,” the Prince whispered.</p><p>“Would you like me to return your heart to you then?” Taeyong asked, his mind racing as Jaehyun shook his head and revealed that beautiful smile of his that Taeyong craved to see.</p><p>“No. Keep it safe for me, yeah?” Jaehyun spoke, tracing Taeyong’s cheek gently with his thumb. Taeyong grew even more red; even the most confident thieves could grow flustered, especially under the gaze of a lustful Prince.</p><p>“Me? You trust me with such an honour?” Taeyong whispered, lips dangerously close to Jaehyun’s. So dangerously close.</p><p>“Only you, Taeyong-ah.” Jaehyun said simply before gently holding a strand of the thief’s hair between his fingers.</p><p>“You dyed it.” He simply said.</p><p>“Clever observation, Prince Jaehyun.”</p><p>“You have also changed… and yet, your fiery mouth never betrays you, my thief.”</p><p>“Your thief? Who said I was yours?” Taeyong mumbled, but he knew it was simply a pointless challenge, he just wanted to see how Jaehyun would react.</p><p>“Taeyong, darling, you were mine the second you returned to see me.” Jaehyun said confidently. Taeyong didn’t respond, he didn’t know how. Because he knew Jaehyun was right, and try as he might, his heart would always belong to Jaehyun.</p><p>“What did you get up to in your year away, Taeyong?” Jaehyun asked, the innocent smile returning as if he hadn’t just sent Taeyong screaming internally from his previous words.</p><p>“Not much. Hid away in France, with pirates.” Taeyong said and smiled gently.</p><p>“Must you always break the law? What happened to morality?” Jaehyun complained, but it was clear his tone was joking and he in no way meant the words he was saying. His hands gently stroked Taeyong’s waist as the thief spoke.</p><p>“Sometimes it’s more fun to live life on the edge.”</p><p>“Maybe you could show me sometime. Pirates sound interesting, especially with you.” Jaehyun whispered with his signature gentle laugh, exposing his dimples. Taeyong was suddenly overcome with the urge to poke them.</p><p>And that was when Taeyong finally thought over what Jaehyun had just said. The Prince wanted to run around with pirates… because of him? It didn’t seem real, didn’t seem true. Taeyong had a hard time believing that he wasn’t dreaming up a fantasy in his mind. But he also realised the bitter truth; he was a wanted criminal, Jaehyun was a prince. It would never work, they would never be able to leave the four walls of the vault behind, lest Taeyong get his head chopped in an instant. Even his year’s disappearance couldn’t wipe out his known reputation as a thief, and he was playing the most dangerous game possible by even communicating with the prince. Jaehyun was putting his whole being at risk.</p><p>And yet, he still couldn’t tear himself away.</p><p>“They’re a filthy lot, but actually pretty fun if you don’t mind a little foul play.” He said as he stepped back. This was dangerous, and it wasn’t wise to get involved with Jaehyun at all. His thoughts were screaming at him to run, to leave the instability and return back to his lowly life, to not risk Jaehyun’s position, to not risk his own life. And for once, he knew he had to succumb.</p><p>“I must go. This is too dangerous, your Highness.” The thief whispered as he walked back to his tunnel, leaving behind a wide-eyed Jaehyun. It was almost comical how shocked Jaehyun looked, an opposite to his usual stoic demeanour, but Taeyong could see the heartbreak in his eyes and that hurt more than anything.</p><p> 

“T-Taeyong, wait!” Jaehyun sputtered as he ran after the thief pulling him back, similarly to their last meeting. But this wasn’t out of aggression, no, this was out of love. 

</p><p>“Don’t go. Please. I know this is wrong but I… trust me. You cannot leave us behind like this.” He pleaded, pulling the thief even closer by the waist.</p><p>“It won’t work, Jaehyun. You should marry a princess from another land, and take over the throne, not have a fling with some lowly criminal—“</p><p>“Taeyong, I do not care about my position or what is expected of me. Don’t you see, all I want is you?”</p><p>

“But—“

</p><p>“At least come back in a week. We can talk properly then. Please, give us a chance, I’ll figure it out.” Jaehyun begged, and he may as well have dropped to his knees. The image was pitiful enough, the famous Prince begging an infamous criminal to stay with him, but Jaehyun could care less. Everything in his heart told him to do everything for the thief.</p><p>Taeyong let out a sigh. A week. He could do that.</p><p>“Alright. I’ll be here in a week.”</p><p>“Thank you, my love. May I have a kiss before you go?”</p><p>“Have we not learnt that stealing is best?” Taeyong replied with a small smirk. Jaehyun didn’t respond, instead, he just leaned forwards and gently pressed his lips against Taeyong’s.</p><p>Taeyong couldn’t describe what the kiss felt like. They fit together perfectly, moulded to fit one another, lips moving together like a beautiful symphony of art, and Taeyong found himself falling deeper and deeper. His whole body was screaming from Jaehyun’s touches, focusing on every delicacy the prince was offering until his mind grew hazy.</p><p>And then Jaehyun pulled away.</p><p>“Goodbye, my thief. See you in a week.”</p><p>“Goodbye, my prince.” And with that, Taeyong took off into the night again with a head full of thoughts and heart full of palpitations.</p><p>“And may I say, you’re quite the kisser!” Came Jaehyun’s shout from down the tunnel just as Taeyong grew a little further. The thief scowled lightly, a fond smile etched onto his face.</p><p>“God damn you, Jung Jaehyun.”</p><p>

And then he was gone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi so...! i obviously didn’t plan to make this a chaptered fic, but i got a lot of inspiration to write another chapter so :D plans for this fic!! unfortunately it isn’t currently a priority, i have a lot of other projects going on rn, but i’ll update as soon as i get the inspiration to do so. it might be quite messy but i’ll try my best to be frequent &gt;_&lt; i’d like to think i’m known for my frequent updates haha... this will probably end up being kinda short and i don’t know where i’m going yet but !! let’s pray it’ll be ok 🥺 follow my twitter for more updates @kunsboyfriend &lt;3 mwah!! kudos and comments are greatly appreciated as always!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heyo! so this literally came out of me at like midnight and i speed wrote it but 😭 comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, thank you for reading! mwah! follow my twitter for loads more, @kunsboyfriend ! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>